doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jorge Riveros
) |ocupacion = Director, operador tecnico y actor de doblaje |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Jorge Riveros es un director de doblaje, operador técnico de doblaje, traductor-adaptador de doblaje y actor de doblaje argentino. A doblado a John Stamos, Zayn Malik, X-Men - Cíclope, Los indestructibles 2 - Jason Statham, Master Chief, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Rafe Adler,Jared Leto . Filmografía Películas animadas *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - Elihas Starr *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - Títulos e Insertos *Planeta Hulk - Beta Ray Bill (2010) Anime *Wolverine - Kikyo Mikage * X-Men - Cíclope (Toshiyuki Morikawa) (2011) Películas y telefilmes ;Zayn Malik *One Direction: Así somos - Él mismo (2013) *One Direction: Our Story so Far - Él mismo (2012) *One Direction: El camino a la cima - El mismo (2012) ;Otros *Divines - Gervais (Samir Zbrouki) (2016) *The Black Hole - Insertos (2015) *The House Sitter - Scott Foster (Patrick Pitu) (2015) *Mr Nobody - Jared Leto (2009) *Subir el nivel - Presentador (Jeff Lang) (2016) *En cielo peligroso - Comandante de Inteligencia Naval (Martin Kove)/ Davis (Kyle T. Heffner) *Regreso a casa (2014) - Lu Yanshi (Daoming Chen) (2014) *Lago Tiburón - Gráficas / Garreth Ross (Miles Doleac) (2015) *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano - Títulos e Insertos (2014) *Una comedia inapropiada - Títulos e Insertos (2013) *Mr. Holmes - Tamiki Umezaki (Hiroyuki Sanada) (2015) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Video Games: The Movie - Narrador (Sean Astin) e Insertos (2014) *Bad Country - Abogado de distrito (John Braymer) (2014) *La leyenda de Hércules - Sotiris (Liam McIntyre) (2014) *Hell Baby - Cardenal Vicente (David Pasquesi) (2013) *The East - Thumbs (Aldis Hodge) (2013) *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Teobaldo (Ed Westwick) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Simon (Robert Sheehan) Alec (Kevin Zegers) (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Voces adicionales (2013) *Antes de la medianoche - Stefano (Panos Koronis) (2013) *This Is the End - Insertos (2013) *Another Me - Voces adicionales (2013) *La bala del asesino - Spasov (Marian Valev) (2012) *Más allá de la máscara - Voces adicionales (2015) *Viaje gratuito - Voces adicionales (2014) *El hombre de los puños de hierro - Blacksmith (RZA) (2012) *Anillo de fuego - Insertos (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Darryl (Shaun Sipos) (2013) *She Made Them Do It - Drew (2013) *The Baytown Outlaws - Brick Oodie (Clayne Crawford) (2012) *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Harry (Sean Bean) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Voces adicionales (2012) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Voces adicionales (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) (2010) *Lo imposible - Sr. Benstram (2012) *Ricki and The Flash: Entre la fama y la familia - Títulos e Insertos (2014) *C.O.G - Curly (Corey Stoll) (2013) *Escala - Andrew Rohm (Gerald Webb) (2012) *Búsqueda implacable 2 - Voces adicionales (2012) *Frankie y Alice - Cliff (Adrian Holmes) (2010) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales (2012) *Hit and Run - Alex Dimitri (Bradley Cooper) (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Davis (Joe Manganiello) (2012) *The Son of No One - Oficial Thomas Prudenti (James Ranson) (2012) versión argentina *Anónimo - Conde de Oxford -joven- (Jamie Campbell Bower) (2011) *Los diarios de la mariposa - Sr. Davies (Scott Scpeedman) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Skyler (Joel Kinnaman) (2011) *El carnicero ,el cocinero y el espadachín - Aprendiz (2010) *The Extra Man - Gershon Gruen (John C. Reilly) (2010) *Far Cry - Soldado (2008) *El carnicero, el cocinero y el espadachín - Aprendiz (Masanobu Ando) (2010) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales (2006) *Harold y Kumar van a White Castle - Freak Show (Christopher Meloni) (2004) *Inmortales - Voces adicionales (2011) *Escándalo americano - Pete Musane (Jack Huston) (2013) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales (2013) *Hello I Must Be Going - Noah (Daniel Eric Gold) (2012) *Bienvenido al Golpe - Voces Adicionales (2013) *Historia policíaca (2013) - Voces adicionales *10 años - Scott (Scott Porter) (2011) *Calvario - Chris O'Dowd (Scott Porter) (2014) Series de TV *Taboo - Brace (David Hayman / Appleaby (Roger Ashton-Griffiths) (2017-) *The Blacklist: Redemption- Tom Keen (Ryan Eggold) (2017-) *Fuller House - Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos *Angie Tribeca - Chet Atkins (Jere Burns) (2016-presente) *The Blacklist - Tom Keen (Ryan Eggold) (2013-) *The Walking Dead - Hershel Greene (Scott Wilson) (2013) voz *The Walking Dead - Guillermo (Neil Brown Jr.) (2010) *Rocco's Dinner Party - Frank (2011) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Master Chief -Voz- (Steve Downes) (2012) *The Walking Dead - Dave (Michael Raymond-James) (2012) *Perder para ganar - Bob Harper voz *Made in Jersey - Albert Garretti (Michael Drayer) (2012) *Parental Control - Voces diversas *This Is Not My Life - Insertos (2010) *Un papá en apuros - Calvin Riggins (Daryl Mitchell) (2012) *Lost Girl - Voces diversas *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Voces adicionales *Lost & Found Music Studios - John (Alex Zaichkowski) Series Animadas *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Cronan *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Reed Richards *Wakfu - Ruel Stroud *Dixiland - Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob ** James "Jimmy" Poplopovich Sr. (Jimmy Pesto' (Jay Johnston) ** James "Jimmy Pesto" Poplopovich Jr. (Jimmy Jr.) (H. Jon Benjamin) ** Gene Belcher (Eugene Mirman) Videojuegos * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Brakk * Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Brax * Bloodborne - Djura * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Rafe Adler * Heroes of the Storm - Tassadar / Chen Cerveza de Trueno * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Voces adicionales * inFAMOUS: Second Son - Voces adicionales * StarCraft: Remastered - Tassadar Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Logan Lerman / Keegan Allen / Liam Payne Dirección *Las cartas *The Extra Man *Wasted on the Young *Mad Men (Cap: El Violín de Oro y Meditaciones de una sala de Emergencias) *Boss (Último capítulo de la primera temporada) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Estudio Mandinga *Magma Productora *Main Post *Masterdubbing *Media Pro Com *Palmera Record *Polaco Audio Studio *Video Dub Datos extras *Participa en el fandub del anime Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina